1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rectifier circuits and in particular to an improved rectifier circuit capable of operating with both balanced and unbalanced inputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rectifying circuits of the prior art generally require balanced inputs. This is sometimes a disadvantage in that signals which are to be rectified must be converted to a balanced input before they can be applied to the rectifier circuit.